OTRepository/Logs
These are some chat logs following the recent spike in popularity with OTR: Amsk8r @ Ratiosu #1 PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: yo ratiosu PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: i feel like i have made a mistake PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: okay so i left totl and shit and that caused a ton of other totlers to leave PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: otr is dead anyways and there are people like you me and i think RTC who no longer go on totl PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: should we just say 'fuck it' and go back? PM PDT ratiosu539: Well we've gone all the way, we'd just look like idiots if we went back PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: exactly PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: i have no idea what to do it's not like we can just go back say sorry and then go back to normal PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: i fucked up ratiosu PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: ;_; PM PDT ratiosu539: Dogman doesn't know whether to leave TOTL or not PM PDT ratiosu539: But you can do whatever PM PDT ratiosu539: I'm getting tired of using OT spinoffs PM PDT ratiosu539: But it is pretty shit now PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: yo faggpt PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: if you're gonna quit OTx then you'd BETTER get on skype more often PM PDT ratiosu539: Most of the recent posts are by McKailey who's now lost the ability to type in English PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: then what do we do? PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: call it quits? PM PDT ratiosu539: Give it a week, see what happens PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: well faggot if you're going to quit otx then i'm quitting otx PM PDT ratiosu539: Well I'm going to play the latest shitty pony creepypasta game PM PDT ratiosu539: Bye PM PDT EVERYTHING IS SHIT: kk? Amsk8r @ Ratiosu #2 AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: ALRIGHT FAGGOT AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: QUITTING IS FOR PUSSIES AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO GET OUR ASSES BACK TO TOTL IN ONE PIECE AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: AIN'T NO FUCKING WAY WE CAN JUST LEAVE OUR COMMUNITIES LIKE THIS AM PDT ratiosu539: Fuck I was looking forward to doing my backlog of studying AM PDT ratiosu539: SO AM PDT ratiosu539: What do you suggest AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: there is only one way to get the two communities back together AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: alright AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: we're gonna have to be sneaky AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: schneaky AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: this goes by no one AM PDT ratiosu539: You mean pretend to be newfag sneaky AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: schneaky as in schneaky AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: what we do, ratio AM PDT ratiosu539: Oh AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: is purge otr AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: everyone leaves it and goes to totl AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: now we have one thriving community AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: IT'S THE ONLY WAY AM PDT ratiosu539: But I've lost creativity in purging AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: i can do it AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: it's the only way AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: we can save OTX AM PDT ratiosu539: Teach me o destruction-sensei AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: do you want to help anyways? AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: makes things easier AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: i'll fuck up the theme and delete shit and you delete every user AM PDT ratiosu539: Alright AM PDT ratiosu539: Admin me and I'll do it AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: okay AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: schneaky AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: we doin this nigguh AM PDT ratiosu539: Is RT going to be pissed AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: i dont fucking know AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: rtcity is cool he might just let me do it AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: not like we'd lose anything of value AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: he posts on TOTL now anyways AM PDT ratiosu539: Well AM PDT ratiosu539: What are you waiting for AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: i am preparing my anus AM PDT ratiosu539: Reinforce it AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: exactly AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: setting up barricades AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: ill tell you when you're admined AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: the ACP button is inside the red bar at the bottom of the page AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: OKAY NEGRO AM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: GO FOR IT Amsk8r @ Ratiosu #3 PM PDT ratiosu539: Oh no PM PDT ratiosu539: RT reset it PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: ;_; PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: and im denied from entering totl PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: fdkfdshdfksdf PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: sdfkjfdshkfadsjadfs PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: my quest is over PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: im denied from totl so i cant explain why i purged PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: so everyone'll go back there PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: and the two communities will die PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: it didn't have to end like this PM PDT ratiosu539: Oh why is my internet so shit PM PDT ratiosu539: So PM PDT ratiosu539: What are you going to do now PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: you know better than i do PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: can't go on TOTL PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: no doubt i'm kicked from OTR forever PM PDT ratiosu539: You're quittng everything PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: ROT is an insufferable shitfest PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: you can still warn totl though PM PDT ratiosu539: What can I do. It's currently inactive other than RTCity posting stuff he found. PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: well where are you going then PM PDT ratiosu539: Other areas of the internet PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: liiiiiiiiiiike PM PDT ratiosu539: I don't know PM PDT ratiosu539: So much shit to do PM PDT ratiosu539: No idea where to begin PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: we must find refuge PM PDT ratiosu539: there's no refuge on the internet PM PDT ratiosu539: there's faggots everywhere PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: ffffuck i hate this PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: there's no forums like OTX out there PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: they're all boring shitfests PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: dfskjhfshfdnudybzuyzvuyzgwyguwekjzszkdb,mdz PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: then wat do PM PDT ratiosu539: we're fucked PM PDT ratiosu539: that's all there is (ratiosu logs out) PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111 PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: WE'RE NOT GIVING UP YOU FUCKER PM PDT EEEH MAJI?!: YOU PUSSY DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS Category:OTRepository